User talk:Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the File:Medaka At 26.jpg page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 01:10, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: S2 Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, Yes, season two of the anime has been dubbed, and has been available for some time now. See here. Regards, -- 21:41, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kanji and Romaji Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, Student Council President (生徒会長, Seito Kaichou). Regards, -- 20:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :That would be: President (会長, Kaichou). :-- 14:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you mean "長"? It does not really have a meaning by itself. As far as I know, it stands for "chief" or "boss" or something along those lines, but it needs "会" to mean "president". ::-- 18:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you mean the three smaller kanji after "会長"? If so, then I am afraid I cannot help you. I would not know where to look to find that out. :::-- 15:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I find that unlikely, as different characters use the same armbands. As a side note, please leave your messages to me on my talk page, not your own. ::::-- 14:45, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Switch and Toggle Help Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, Are you refereeing to Template:Switch? To make the template work, you will need to add some code to your wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js page. Where you have: "MediaWiki:Common.js/Toggle.js" Replace it with: "w:medakabox:MediaWiki:Common.js/Toggle.js" That should import the necessary code that you need. Otherwise, you could create your own "MediaWiki:Common.js/Toggle.js" page, but I expect it will be simpler just to use our version. I hope this helps. Regards, -- 23:30, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well, so long as you got it working. :Regards, :-- 02:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC)